Long Ties Unsevered
by Wu the Stoic
Summary: It had been nearly a decade since the pilots decided on a normal life. Would separation make the heart grow fonder for Heero and Trowa as they buckle down to find the ones they love? I don't own anything to do with Gundam Wing, it belongs to its respective owners. This is just a work of fiction.
1. Chapter 1

It was the blaring of the alarm clock that jolted Heero out of a particularly nasty dream. Even as he opened his eyes, the nightmarish images were already fading away. By the time he swung his legs over the side of the bed, they were almost completely gone.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled as he slapped his palm unceremoniously onto the alarm clock's quit button. The dream was gone, but judging by the state of his covers, it had been a doozie. The only remnant that seemed to want to remain was a glimpse of Duo's face, but the harder Heero tried to remember, the more dim the image became, so he gave it up. Besides; it had been eight years since he had last seen the braided pilot.

Eleven years had passed since the ending of Operation Endless Waltz. He didn't realize how hard it would be to leave the Preventers in order to obtain a normal life. Being a soldier was all he knew, but the simpler he tried to make life, the harder it became.

Perhaps he preferred it that way.

He rubbed the back of his neck slowly as he headed to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. Winter was just underway and eager to make the most of its time while the sun was further from the earth. Heavy flakes of snow drifted past the bathroom window as Heero scrubbed away the sweat from his body. Once, while he was lathering his hair, Duo's face again popped into his mind. Heero shook his head and then tipped it back to rinse the shampoo out.

"Even as a memory, or glimpse of a dream, you're still annoying," he muttered as he shut the water off and reached out through the shower curtain to grab a towel. The heating wasn't doing too well in the building. Although his own apartment was extremely well kept and tidy, the rest of the building was ready to fall down around his ears, it seemed. If the heat wasn't out, then the water was acting up. If it wasn't the plumbing, then they were having troubles with the electricity and like clockwork, the air conditioning always crapped out during the hottest part of summer. At least it was in the middle of the city. Everything Heero needed was within walking distance.

"Almost everything," he said quietly, and then lifted his face. His reflection met him with a wide-eyed look of surprise. Slowly masking the emotion, Heero lifted the towel and ran it vigorously over his head before tossing it in the hamper on his way to his room to change into something warmer.

He had filled out well over the years. He stood before the tall mirror in his room, holding a sweater in his hands as he gazed at his naked form. Scars from battles long fought were smooth and pale against his skin; muscles chiseled his frame, though he wasn't bulky. He had grown as well, standing at just six two. He wondered briefly at the height Duo had managed.

Standing on the corner, waiting to cross the busy street, Heero ducked his head to protect his face from the falling snow. Already his shoulders were white from the heavy flakes, dulling the black leather jacket. When the light changed, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and quickly crossed with a group of people eager to be on their own way. Christmas was just around the corner and shoppers were out in droves. When he reached the sidewalk, he narrowly averted stepping into an icy puddle. There was a time when he and Duo had been on a mission. It had snowed then, too. He remembered that the two of them had gone to a pub, and that the streets were cobblestone instead of asphalt. He paused, turning his head to gaze into a shop, but more studied his reflection as he visited the memory.

It had been the third to last mission they had left in their careers, both opting to retire so they could be normal. They had paid their dues, fresh blood was coming in behind them, and after all, no one is promised tomorrow.

They just wanted to be normal.

"Being normal is hard," Heero told the vague image of himself in the large shop window. A woman gave him a weird look as she stepped around him.

"Being normal is human," a voice spoke up behind him. Wheeling around, Heero's eyes widened in surprise for the second time that day. "Trowa?"

"Hello, Heero."

"If anyone wanted to find me, it would be you."

"So I can tell by the disappointment in your voice."

"I'm sorry," Heero said softly, his stiff shoulders relaxing. "I was… talking to myself. How long were you following me?"

"I was actually on my way to your apartment when you walked out past me. When you didn't acknowledge me, I followed you. I thought perhaps I could talk you into meeting me for some coffee. You didn't respond when I called your name."

"My mind was other places."

"I can only imagine where."

"It's not what you think."

"Sure it is, I'm thinking along the same lines you are."

"Quatre is much easier to find than Duo is. I find this an insanely odd coincidence, you and I here, talking about two people we haven't seen in nearly a decade. Hell, _we_ haven't seen each other in that long, either. Something in the air perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Trowa said as he began to walk ahead. Heero took the cue and joined him in step. They walked in silence, threading through people they still considered civilians who milled about on the sidewalk.

"Here's a good place," Heero said, nodding his head to a recessed doorway up ahead.

"Good, I'm frozen," Trowa said as he moved ahead to open the door. Heero paused before stepping through, lifting his eyes to his friend. They had both grown well over the years, he noted. Trowa had to be a few inches taller him, though not surprising with those long legs of his. He cut his eyes to the side and then stepped into the warm restaurant. At this time of day, there weren't many people in the mood to eat when there was money to be spent on baubles and useless things.

"I know where Duo is," Trowa said as he slipped into a bench seat. Heero paused, and then eased into the one across from his friend. Today decided that it would be one full of surprises. "And we both know where Quatre is."

"Why haven't you contacted him?" Heero asked.

"I don't know…"

"He really cares for you."

"I know."

"And you came to find me to tell me where Duo is instead of going to see Quatre…"

"And you live two hours from Quatre. Have you gone to visit him?"

"No, I haven't," Heero grunted softly. "He'd only ask why I haven't brought Duo with me."

"They spend a lot of time together, as I've heard."

Heero felt a sharp twinge in his chest. Resentment, regret or jealousy? "Is that why you're here?" he asked.

Trowa only nodded his head once.

"You don't think they're…"

"I don't know."

"Can't be," Heero said after they ordered coffee. He drummed his fingers onto the table top. "They were close, like brothers. Best friends…"

"That's true," Trowa agreed as he turned his face to the window. The lightly tinted glass made the day seem all the much colder against the heavy, overcast sky.

"We didn't want to be with them, so they're with each other," Heero muttered softly.

"You can't think of it that way," Trowa said quietly. "There was always Hilde…"

"She's married to another man."

"Ah, so you've checked," Trowa said, his voice lilting up slightly.

"I've checked," Heero responded, his own tone slightly sullen. "And the man isn't Duo. I just wanted to see."

"Let's face it, Heero. We've been apart from them for nearly ten years. I think… it's time to see them again."

"Duo doesn't do abandonment well; at least Quatre is more forgiving."

"Duo will forgive you."

Heero cut his eyes up to Trowa. "Then you don't know Duo too well."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm tired of normal people," Trowa admitted after their coffee arrived. "With normal people, you have to pretend to be normal. I never had to do that with my friends."

"Then make new friends," Heero said as he lifted his cup for a sip.

"If it's so easy, then show me how you did it," Trowa countered.

"I never bothered," Heero admitted. He turned his face to gaze out of the tinted window. The snow was falling harder now.

"That's because you understand how I feel."

"Maybe, but why bother. I never had friends before I met you guys, why do I need more?"

"Exactly," Trowa said softly. "There is no one out there that can understand us the way we do. With Quatre, Duo and Wufei, we don't need masks. We remove ours, they remove theirs. It's easier that way."

"Just come out and say it," Heero said with a restrained sigh. "You love him. You've spent a long time reflecting on those thoughts and it took you eight years to gather the courage to come looking for _me_ to go help you talk to Quatre again. You're afraid he's either forgotten you and moved on, or hates you for the abandonment."

"Remember what you told me? A long time ago?" Trowa asked quietly.

Heero lowered his eyes to his hands, his brow furrowing slightly as his lips drew into a tight line. He was quiet for such a long time that Trowa was poised to repeat the question until Heero spoke up with a tone of resigned frustration. "I told you to follow your emotions."

"Then why are you giving me such a hard time by taking your advice?"

"Trowa…" Heero's voice was concerned as he lifted his eyes. "If it was meant to be, it would have _been_ already, don't you think?"

"No," Trowa answered instantly. His gaze was intense as he held Heero's eyes. "I think sometimes, good things come to those who wait."

"Some people wait for death," Heero said quietly, and then broke the eye contact.

"I'll test the waters… for the both of us. I'll send a telegram."

"Fine by me," Heero said, not really caring, as he once again turned his face to the street outside. They spent the rest of the time in the café in companionable silence. Heero paid the tab, to Trowa's protests, and together, they walked outside.

"Where are you staying?"

"A hotel, not too far away."

Heero shrugged one shoulder. "I'd offer you a place to stay, but I only have one bedroom."

"It's alright; don't worry about it, Heero."

"It's been nice to see you again. I guess a man doesn't realize how lonely he truly is until someone he actually counts as a friend comes back into his life."

"I know exactly how you feel," Trowa said. After a moment, he reached out and put a hand on Heero's shoulder. A boy, but not a boy anymore he mused to himself as he gazed into the handsome face. Heero gave him a semblance of a smile, and then Trowa dropped his hand so they could continue walking down the sidewalk.

"What happened with Duo?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you fight? Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Duo has his own business, but he lives with Quatre," Trowa continued. They had to separate as a group of people plowed through them. When they rejoined, he continued talking. "I don't know what to make of it."

"If they're happy, then why not let them be happy?" Heero's tone was clipped. This was information he didn't want to know. "And how long has Duo lived with Quatre? He's been this close to me for how long?"

"This close for at least five years. Before Quatre came back from France, they were living apart."

"I think this is a bad idea," Heero said. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as his shoulders pulled forward. "A very bad idea."

"Heero, you _know_ that if Duo doesn't want to be found, he _won't_ be. I've been keeping tabs on Quatre for a long time and then suddenly, there _he_ is. He's been under _your_ nose for a very long time, hidden, like a shadow. I think he wants to be found. I think he's ready to be found. When did you stop searching for him?"

"I never started looking for him," Heero admitted. "I just wanted that distraction out of my life. For good. Once we retired from the Preventers, I didn't even say goodbye. I just left. Duo isn't the only one who knows how to hide and stay hidden."

Trowa paused, studying his friend in silent wonder. Heero continued to walk for a few steps until he realized that he was alone. He halted and turned, lifting his chin up with a bit of defiance. "What?"

Trowa opened his mouth to speak, but Heero interrupted him.

"Look, I'll help you with Quatre, but the situation between Duo and I is over. Understand? I don't want to find him, I don't want to talk to him, and I don't want to see his face. Am I clear?"

"What does he bring back, Heero?"

"What does he always bring back? Pain, misery and destruction, all rolled into one cheerful, mouthy ball."

"I wish you'd be open, Heero."

"You know how I am, things haven't changed," Heero said. He walked back to Trowa. "You want things back to the way they were. You want Quatre… to want you. To depend on you. He doesn't. He's grown up, we _all_ have," he said calmly. "Life is full of changes. Some are bad, most aren't good, but it's life. You have to adapt. We're not Gundam pilots anymore. We are five _badly_ messed up individuals who needed each other once…" Heero shook his head to clear it. "But not anymore."

"I count you more as a brother than a friend, Heero," Trowa said. "That will never change. Needing people will never change and it is not a sign of weakness. When we were younger, and more foolish, we would have thought of it as such, but it's not. It's strong to need and be needed." He paused, and then added, "You said you knew how to be hidden, too, and the funny thing is, I found you shortly before I found Duo."

"You're not making sense, Trowa."

"To you? No, I wouldn't be. But I need to get through to you on this matter. We're a rare breed, Heero. And rare breeds need to stick together, or else, we'll be extinct far too soon."

"Maybe extinction isn't such a bad idea," Heero said as his shoulders fell. "Call me this evening; I know you have my number. We'll go eat and you can tell me about the telegram you're sending Quatre. Trowa?"

"Yeah?"

"Just leave Duo and I out of the equation."

"I can't do that," Trowa whispered to Heero's retreating back. "Not now, not after this."


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching out with his foot, Duo slowly turned the hot water faucet off, and then let out a long, low groan. "I'm getting too old for this," he called out through the partially opened door. He was met with a soft chuckle.

"You're only twenty seven, Duo. And it was just horseback riding. It wasn't too hard, was it?"

"Not too hard, he asks," Duo muttered as he sank deeper into the tub. A thick blanket of bubbles bobbing on the surface popped close to his eyes, causing him to squint. "You were the one who wanted to go riding as a blizzard was coming in. I'm starting to question your sanity, Quatre. Say, why'd you insist on the bubble bath?"

"I wanted to add insult to injury," Quatre called back with a chuckle as he finished putting away his riding boots. "And you were so stiff and sore; I decided to let you soak in _my_ tub. I couldn't bear to watch you hobble to the other end of the mansion. The bubbles will calm you."

"Yeah, you're a real pal," Duo sighed as he closed his eyes. He was still for a moment before he began to frantically bat the suds away from his face.

"Of course I am," Quatre answered back. "Now try to relax and enjoy your hot soak."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Duo sighed as he managed to get a clearing of suds-free water around his face. He reached out and snagged a fresh wash cloth, dipping it into the tub before folding it long ways to rest over his eyes. "Just make sure I don't drown in here, I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright," Quatre chuckled as he came to the door, peering in. "But I think you'll be alright. Oh… I think someone's at the door, I'll be back."

Amid the rapid series of faint knocks, Duo lifted his hand in acknowledgement. He was just enveloping into the warm arms of slumber as the bathroom door suddenly swung open. Pulling the washcloth from his eyes, he opened his mouth to make a sarcastic statement, but the mirth halted on his lips at the look of trepidation on Quatre's face.

"What is it, Quat?"

"It's… a telegram." The blond lifted his face slowly. "From Trowa."

"Trowa? Are you _kidding_ me?" Duo asked in surprise as he sat up in the tub. Water splashed along the edge at the braided man's careless move, and then contented itself to lap along his body. What was left of the suds fizzled against his skin as he stared at Quatre with a look of stunned shock.

"I… I don't know if I can open this," Quatre said softly. The envelope shuddered minutely in trembling fingers.

"Hang on, pal, let me get out and dried off and we'll read it together."

Still in a state of numb shock, Quatre only nodded his head once and then turned, numbly, to walk to his bed. The mattress creaked under his slender frame as he sat down hard, and for the next five minutes, he sat and waited patiently for Duo to come to him.

"Dear Quatre," Duo read in a steady and gentle voice. Just the thought of Trowa's quiet demeanor commanded respect when he read the words aloud. "I know this correspondence might seem a surprise to you, after all, it's been nearly a decade since we've last spoken. I want you to know that I still esteem you among all the people I've ever known, among the highest. I'm here, in town, with Heero. Come, meet us, we won't be hard to find." Amethyst eyes lifted to gauge Quatre's face. "Even after all the years; he's still hardwired not to give out his location."

"Find him?" Quatre said, and then made a scoffing sound that wasn't becoming of him. " _Find_ him? I've _looked_ for him since we all parted." He lifted his hands and gestured in frustration close to his head. "Now he tells me to find him? The circus disbanded six months after we left the Preventers and then he just dropped off the face of the universe!"

"You know what?" Duo said as he set the telegram down. "I agree with you. They left us many years ago. You and me? We _stayed_ pals. Thick and thin. So they think they can come out of the woodwork and expect us to come crawling to them, huh? No, I don't think so. If they want to see us, they can damn well do it the old fashioned way. To our faces."

Quatre's slight frown slowly faded as he looked at Duo in surprise, and he put his hand over his heart as realization struck him. "Heero broke your heart," he said quietly, his voice flooding with compassion. "I was so caught up in my own grief that I forgot about that."

"Yeah, well, don't worry about it," Duo answered, his tone taking on a dark reflection. "I never even kissed the guy, so why should you worry about me? After all, it took _you_ getting stabbed through by Dorothy to get Trowa to wake up to you."

"And then, all he was concerned about was going home to Catherine," Quatre whispered. His mind slipped back to that time when the war-lusting blond had run him through. Trowa was there, by his side even as Quatre had told him to forget about him, but to save Dorothy instead. Trowa had helped him out of the dying ship and into Sandrock. After the battle, it was Trowa who had been so gentle in getting his left arm and shoulder out of his flight suit, his words spoken softly, tenderly.

" _I'll dress your wounds myself."_

"His hands were so gentle," Quatre said. He realized his hand was still pressed to his heart, but this time, it was to soothe the pain he felt for himself, instead of his friend. "He touched me, on the chest, the shoulder, the side. Tender caresses. I could tell he was trying to make it look nonchalant, but he wanted me. I was in so much pain, had lost so much blood by the time the battle had ended, I could barely make a sound. He…" his voice broke as emotion long held restrained came to the surface. "He loved me," he choked out as his hands came to cover his face.

Duo's arm slipped gently around Quatre's shoulders, causing the blond to let out a strangled cry as he turned to press his face into Duo's chest. "He _loved_ me," he wept pitiably. "But he didn't _choose_ me."

Duo's embarrassed expression turned cold as he rested a possessive hand against the back of Quatre's head. He let the smaller man weep while the rage he felt at Heero and Trowa bubbled to the surface. Quatre might not have been blood, but he was still family and as far as Duo was concerned, you didn't hurt family.

"They won't come," Heero said with certainty. It was snowing again, heavier now, and he and Trowa stood beneath the awning of a pawn shop. Together they stood, braced against the bitter night, watching the cozy café Heero had taken him when the tall brunette had suddenly reappeared in his life.

"How do you know that?" Trowa asked quietly.

"If I know Duo, they won't come," Heero answered again, tersely. "Face it, any other time, Quatre would have come running. Now, he has Duo with him and Duo carries grudges."

"You sound like there should be a reason why Duo should carry a grudge."

"I already told you, I triggered his abandonment issues."

"And you're forgetting that _I_ know Duo, too. He'd never miss the chance to rub your nose into anything."

Heero let out a soft, noncommittal sound.

"Maybe we should go to his house?"

"No thanks. I've finally decided that, after all this time, I want to live."

"Maybe they _are_ together," Trowa whispered softly. "And they just want us to leave them alone."

Heero shook his head before the words were finished. "No. If they were, they'd make sure we knew, and they'd make sure to let us know to leave them alone. They, and I'm pointing mainly at Duo on this one, are playing games. We've been out here for three hours, let's go in, I'm getting sick of this snow."

Trowa ducked his head once and followed after Heero's retreating form.

"Three hours," Duo said, impressed.

"He looks wonderful," Quatre whispered as the two men walked past the car. His eyes studied the broad shoulders, trailing down the long back to the perfectly sculpted rear end. A slight blush tinged his face as a not so becoming thought crossed his mind.

"You can say that again," Duo said as he, too, had less than becoming thoughts about Heero. "I guess we all filled out pretty well, huh? Well, we didn't bulk like they did," he chuckled. "But hey, nobody's perfect." His eyes trailed on Heero's rear until it disappeared around a corner. "Yeah, Yuy, you're going work for me, pal."

Quatre put his hand to his mouth in a demure fashion, muting the soft chuckle at his friend. "You're up to something."

"You're damn right I am. C'mon, let's play a game," he said as he got out of the car.

"What kind of game?" Quatre asked as he did the same. Doors slammed in unison as they regarded each other over the top of the vehicle.

"A kind of hide and seek," Duo grinned meanly. "Make the boys miserable. I bet we could have them running like mad dogs by the time it strikes midnight."

Quatre's lips slowly pulled into a devious smile of his own. "That sounds like fun, Duo."

"Here's what we do," Duo grinned as he came to the sidewalk. "You stay here, I'm going to go around the building and stand on the other side. I'll pass by, see if I draw attention. If I do, we run. If I do and don't get a response in time, you walk by the other way."

Quatre laughed softly. "Teasing them! How fun!"

"Atta boy, I knew I'd rub off on you eventually," Duo grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Duo peered around the building cautiously and then grinned when he spotted Quatre standing in the shadows. "Well, here we go," he said as he began to stroll slowly along the sidewalk. It was already starting to get crowded; the people that had spent all day Christmas shopping were ready to eat. He wove his way through the crowd, turning once to walk sideways with his arms thrown up into the air as he fought through a group of highly excitable teenaged girls who were in the throes of joyous laughter. He cut his eyes up to the sky with a grimace and then slowed down his pace when he came to the café Heero and Trowa had entered. When he was aligned with the large picture window, he paused and then slowly went down on one knee, pretending to tie his boot laces. A quick glance to his right and he spotted a familiar profile.

"Heero," Trowa whispered. "Look," he nodded his chin and Heero turned his head slightly. The color drained from his face and he lost composure for all of a second before he reclaimed his calm manner.

"I was right. They want to play games," Heero murmured. "I have to admit, he appeared faster than I thought he would."

"So, should we lower ourselves and play along or…?"

"As much as I hate asinine behavior, I think this time… we should fight fire with fire."

"But what about Qua…"

"He's in on it; he's fair game, too."

Trowa lifted his coffee cup, and then had a long, thoughtful sip. "You're right," he said after a moment's contemplation. "I'll try my best to play along."

"Good. Pretend he doesn't exist," Heero said. "If there's one thing that Duo hates, it is to be ignored."

Together, they turned their heads and gazed thoughtfully out the window, straight at Duo, and then their eyes seemed to brush past him, as if he didn't exist.

"No way did that just happen," Duo said as he rose. "Did they just… _dismiss_ me?" he asked in wonder. He moved quickly towards the blond ex-pilot and when Quatre saw the look of distress on Duo's face, he began to walk briskly towards him.

"What's wrong, Duo, what is it?" he asked gently as he reached out to take Duo's forearms to soothe him.

"They saw me and just looked… through me," Duo frowned. "Why are you smiling, this is serious!"

"They want to play too," Quatre said. "Come on, let's walk together, where are they sitting?"

"Front window, small two seater table near a corner, perfect line of sight for people watching," Duo stated matter of factly. Quatre had calmed his nerves considerably. "Et tu, Trowa?" he had wanted to say, but he realized that yes, his little blond buddy was most likely right. Tonight would be war.

"Alright, slow down, we're almost there," Duo murmured. Quatre nodded his head, focusing hard to keep his attention straight ahead rather than bow to his instinct and turn to see the man who could cause his heart to tremor so violently within him. For effect, once they paused close to their targets, he let out a laugh. It was light, cheerful and went straight through the glass and to the weakest point of Trowa's soul.

"Easy, Trowa," Heero murmured softly. The only indication of weakness Trowa gave was to press his fingers into the dark wood of the table top and lower his head. He swallowed once, thickly.

"This is foolish; we should go talk to them."

"That's what they want," Heero said with resigned confidence as he leaned back slightly in his chair. "I don't know about you, but I don't want Duo Maxwell to have any kind of one-up on me. Quatre's the enemy now, too," he said with the faintest hint of a wry grin. The boys were now standing with their backs to the window, but Heero could see the telltale stiffness in the braided ex-soldier's back. Duo was fighting hard to not turn a glance over his shoulder to see if they were being watched.

With that being said, he narrowed his eyes as his photographic memory took in the braided wonder. Duo had grown well, had to be close to five eleven, still slender, but not wiry. He himself, as well as Trowa, had managed over the six foot mark. _Well_ , he mused to himself. _Trowa was bound to hit six four, and he succeeded. Poor Quatre._

"I can feel them watching us," Duo muttered softly.

"Me, too," Quatre said. "So, they see us, what next?"

"Put your arm around me," Duo ordered softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Duo said, turning his face to give Quatre a grin. It was also a way to keep tabs on their victims. "And I was right, they _are_ watching us."

With a slight shrug to his shoulder, Quatre wrapped his arm easily around Duo's slender frame. Trowa was on his feet before he realized what was happening.

"Easy, Trowa," Heero murmured again, speaking in that low tone one would use when they were dealing with a horse on the verge of spooking. "Easy. Just try to relax and sit back down."

Duo's grin only widened as he put his arm around Quatre's shoulder. He pulled out his phone, holding it out at arm's length as he took a selfie, and then cackled softly. "Trowa stood up, that's a _good_ sign," he said as he led Quatre off to the right by the arm around his shoulders.

"They _are_ together," Trowa lamented quietly as he slowly moved to the window, watching them walk away.

"Let me guess, Duo's arm is already off Quatre, am I right?"

The small nod of the head told Heero everything. "Forget about it, they're just trying to torture us. That was a recon picture to gauge our reaction. You failed the mission, Trowa."

"Some missions are made to fail," Trowa said as he headed for the door. Heero rose slowly and paid the tab before swinging his jacket over his shoulders and following the taller pilot out. He was just reaching out to Trowa when Quatre suddenly turned, causing him to halt in his tracks. Heero lowered his arm and looked to the blond, rather than the amethyst eyed beauty who suddenly stepped back into the shadows.

Things were about to get very ugly, and very sappy judging by the way the two lovers were regarding each other, very quick.

"Trowa," Quatre breathed, and then ducked his head shyly. "I'm sorry we teased you, Trowa. Hello, Heero, it _is_ good to see you two again." There was a snort in the darkness and Quatre cut his eyes briefly to Duo.

"Quatre," Trowa murmured softly as he took a hesitant step forward, his own quiet and shy nature fighting him tooth and nail. The ice around his heart melted, however, when Quatre threw himself into Trowa's arms, hugging him tightly. He pressed his face into the broad chest, holding onto Trowa as if he were suddenly being rescued from drowning. His tears came when those strong arms wrapped around his slender frame. Duo let out a low, pitiful groan in the shadows.

"Traitor!"

To Heero, he wasn't sure where that insult was tossed.

"Where are you staying, Trowa?" Quatre asked as he finally lifted his face.

"A motel on the edge of town."

Quatre shook his head. "I have more than enough room, please; I invite you to stay at my home. How about you, Heero?" he asked, knowing he was going against Duo, who shared the mansion with him. "Where are you staying?"

"I have a place of my own. Here," Heero said. It took him a moment, but he realized that there was no scoff, no argument, nothing coming from Duo over that information. He was burning to cut his eyes towards his friend, if they were even still that, for confirmation that he had heard. Then another, horrible realization hit him, as if he and Duo had somehow linked minds. He swept his gaze over to Duo and was rewarded by a smug smile that was actually bordering on mean.

"You knew?"

"Yeah," Duo answered, his tone smug and coy. "Now I guess you'll ask me why it was only _your_ apartment that sweltered in the summer and froze you out in the winter."

Heero's only response to that was the dilating of his pupils to pinpoints, otherwise, he remained calm. "So, you came all that way and didn't drop in to say hi, huh?"

Duo's brows furrowed. He figured letting Heero in on that little stunt would at least make him angry, but Yuy had merely brushed it off.

"Maybe next time, you could drop in, say hello," Heero repeated calmly.

Duo's face flushed as anger swept over him. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? _You_ abandon _me_ … our friendship that is," he flustered. "And then tell _me_ I should knock and say hello?"

"Friendship, is that what it was? I recall being busy focusing on my missions," Heero deadpanned with a slightly bored tone.

Duo balled his fists by his sides as his temper continued to flare up. "Hey, Heero," he said, his calm tone of voice belying his hurt and anger. "Do us all a favor and go suck-start a shotgun!" Turning on his heel, he stormed away as snow, once again, began to fall.

Heero made a thoughtful sound as he watched Duo retreat, a small smile toying up the corners of his mouth.

"I don't think that was very funny," Quatre said softly, still embracing Trowa. "He was really hurt that you left him."

"Yes, I can see that. For one, I had no idea that our friendship meant that much to him. We didn't see each other that much during the war. Also, you have no idea of how hot or cold my apartment can get. So he's the one that's been responsible for that misery. Just consider that one for one."

"This is going to end up being ugly," Quatre said softly as he turned his head to gaze back up to Trowa, who only nodded slowly in agreement. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, Quatre."


End file.
